staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Sierpnia 2010
left|thumb|79px 05:40 Notacje - Krystyna Danuta Berwińska. Kukiełki pod barykadą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Potwór z bagien, odc. 27 (Backyardigans // The swamp creature, ep. 27); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Legenda Nezha - Zamarzający Qishan, odc. 31 (Freezing Qishan, ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Kyle XY - odc. 19 (Kyle XY, ep. 19, Ghost in the Machine) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Narodziny gwiazd - Konin; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Miejsce z historią - Duszniki Zdrój - z Chopinem w tle; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:00 Warszawa 2010 - koncert w 66. rocznicę Powstania Warszawskiego (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Don Matteo V - odc. 7, Obrona konieczna (Don Matteo V, ep. 2, Legittima diffesa); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1500; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda, Na żywo 15:15 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Klan - odc. 1865 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Klan - odc. 1866 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5098 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5098); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 3. ; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali - Nie lubię kiedy rodzice się kłócą!, odc. 41 (I don't like parents arguing) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Gorycz tropików - Zdrada (Tropiques amers, ep. 4 Trahison) - txt str.777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Markiza Angelika (Angelique, Marquise des Anges) 111'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (1964); reż.:Bernard Borderie; wyk.:Michelle Mercier, Robert Hossein, Jean Rochefort, Giuliano Gemma; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 4 (Six Degrees ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 5 (Six Degrees ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Na żywo 02:20 Kino nocnych marków - Być jak John Malkovich (Being John Malkovich) 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Spike Jonze; wyk.:John Cusack, Cameron Diaz, Ned Bellamy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79px 06:00 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 300 lat cudu na św. górze Grabarce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - W krainie władcy smoków - odc 8/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 MASH - odc. 78/255 (MASH (s. IV, G 505)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 38; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Grażyna Wolszczak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1749; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Milczenie pszczół (Silence of Bees) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Czarne chmury - odc. 9/10 - Zaręczyny - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Córki McLeoda odc.112 - Czy mnie słyszysz? (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Do you read me?)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Szansa na Sukces - Kombii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 733; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 43; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 421 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Kabaret na lato ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Zemsta mnicha cz. 1 (Kung Fu Killer ep. 1) - txt str.777 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Philip Spink; wyk.:David Carradine, Daryl Hannah, Kay Tong Lim; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 07 zgłoś się - odc. 5/21 - 24 godziny śledztwa - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 2 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 3 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2010 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Transmisja 01:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Chińskie skarby na Tajwanie (Inside the Emperor’s Treasure) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Oblicza Ziemi - Pingwiny spod Góry Stołowej - odc. 9 (Project Earth - The Penguins at the Table Mountain - ep. 9) 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Thomas Behrend; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79px 6:00 Nowy Dzień w Polsat News 6:55 TV Market 7:55 Strażnik Teksasu 8:55 Słodkie zmartwienia (32) 9:25 Piękni (1) 10:25 Ostry Dyżur 11:25 Szpital Na Perypietiach (14) 11:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (175) 12:55 Synowie (2) 13:25 I kto tu rządzi (32) 14:00 Miodowe Lata (102) 14:45 Świat Według Bundych (2 odc.) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (175) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (38) 18:00 Miodowe Lata (107) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat Według Kiepskich (200) 20:00 Miłość,szmaragd i krokodyl 22:15 CSI:Kryminalne Zagadki Nowego Jorku 23:15 Zmęczenie materiału 1:50 Zagadkowa Noc 3:00 Tajemnice Losu left|thumb|79px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (7/26) - serial animowany 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 2 - serial animowany 08.55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 11.20 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.50 Mango - telezakupy 12.20 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (15) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Bez śladu (17) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Usta, usta (8) - serial komediowy 22.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.50 Klub Szalonych Dziewic (4) - serial obyczajowy 00.50 Dr House (10) - serial obyczajowy 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.15 Telesklep 03.40 Tajemnice Smallville (15) - serial SF 04.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 05.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79px 5:15 Lalola - odc. 74, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 162, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Berlin, Berlin - odc. 13, Niemcy 2002 10:20 Mój grzech - odc. 77, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 136, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki - odc. 6 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:05 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 56, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 163, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Modne gwiazdy - program rozrywkowy, USA 2008 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 78, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 128 21:00 Wściekłe rekiny - horror, USA, Bułgaria 2005 23:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Finlandii 00:00 Armstrong i Miller Show - odc. 4, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2007 00:40 Selekcja - reality show, Polska 2009 1:15 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 2:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:25 Suzanne Vega - Live at Montreux - koncert 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79px 07:00 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 6/7 - W szponach porywacza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 7/7 - Kto odlatuje, kto zostaje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Mama - nic - odc. 3/4 - U cioci Miry; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 42 - Stały związek; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Zagadkowa blondynka - (6); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Sakiewki naleśnikowe z potrawką cielęcą; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 713; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Tercet Egzotyczny - koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Benefis - Zbigniewa Górnego cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Kaszlak w Monte Carlo; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1069* - Tajemnica Kasi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1490; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Koncert Galowy Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki "A wszystko to ty..." Jubileusz Marka Grechuty cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki-Przygoda wśród skał (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Podróże z żartem - USA cz. 2 (43); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 21:35 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 21 - Kłamstwo; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Polskie drogi - odc. 9/11* - Do broni; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 31 - Wioska Himba; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Opowieści niezwykłe - Mąż pod łóżkiem 26'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Bronisław Pawlik, Irena Szczurowska, Roman Wilhelmi, Marian Jastrzębski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy zabawne scenki w wykonaniu: Marcina Dańca i Kabaretu Dudek. 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 42 - Stały związek; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki s. II - odc. 11/13 - Przygoda wśród skał (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 7/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 22. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Niedziela na Głównym cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 W stronę Polski - Saeid Abdelrazek; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Blues minus. Jonasz Kofta - największe przeboje; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia